Cruel Fate
by alohamiems
Summary: What if Kahoko knew how to play the violin since she was a child? And loved all music in her pure heart? And the reason she gave it all up you ask? The reason was that fate had played a very cruel game with her. And it won. The man who had showed her this joy was in a coma never to play again. Can someone show her the joy of music once again? Or will it disappear forever?
1. Chapter 1: Something Unexpected

La Corda D'oro Fanfiction

**Summary: What if Kahoko knew how to play the violin since she was a child? And loved all music in her pure heart? And the reason she gave it all up you ask? The reason was that fate had played a very cruel game with her. And it won. The man who had showed her the joy of music was suddenly put into a coma after a fateful accident one day. Ever since then she had given up all music and hidden her strong feelings for them deep inside her heart. Can someone show her the joy of music once again and break down that wall of ice around her heart? Or will it disappear slowly and never be able to be reached again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro and also I don't own the cover picture!**

The rain hit the ground with a soft pitter-patter as Hino Kahoko ran towards the gates of Seiso Gakuen, her feet pounding against the pavement as she ran. It was a minute before the bell was about to ring, she couldn't be late again. Her black long flowing hair, wet with the rain, stuck to her face as she ran through the streets towards her school. She sometimes wondered why she even grew her hair out like this, the reason she cut it in the first place was because it was a pain in the neck to manage. That past fifteen minutes seemed to prove that point. The only reason she was late was because she was up all night doing her homework, which then lead to oversleeping and yet she was still behind on homework. She enrolled herself in Seiso Gakuen as a 'General Education' student. Her love for music was much stronger than all the people she knew, even including the Music Department students, and yet she was unaware of it… ever since _that_ happened. Not one person in her life knew of her great love and talent for music, except her mother of course.

Her father played the violin and piano, he was a great man. He always brought happiness to others by just having them listen to him play. Her father was the one who showed her the joy of music; she had been playing the piano and violin since she could remember, but it all stopped after the accident. Kaho had just started her last year of middle school when it happened. She was so shocked when she heard about it; she couldn't believe that her father had been in a car crash, he was always so careful about everything, so how could he possibly get into a car crash? Her father luckily didn't die, but was sent to hospital in a coma after the car crash and since that day he never awakened. Stuck like that… in an eternal sleep… never to be able to play music again. That day the joy and love for music in her heart vanished or put to an eternal sleep and never to be awakened, just like her father. Kahoko quit the violin and piano and distanced herself from everyone who was somehow involved with music that year, she didn't even listen to the music she had on her phone. She became shrouded from society and was cold to anyone who even dared to approach her, except for her few friends. So till this day the little chest box inside of her heart that was filled with her love and joy for music, still had yet to be opened… until today.

A sudden musical chiming echoed through the air as Kahoko entered the school grounds. Everybody hurried inside not just because of the rain.

"Oh no…" moaned Kahoko. Clutching her school bag with one hand, she ran toward the entrance of the school with all her might. Unfortunately Kahoko lost her footing and clumsily tripped to the ground, rain still pouring down on the earth.

"Ite te te te te te te te…" she groaned while slowly lifting herself up from the wet concrete ground.

"Why won't anybody notice me?!" cried a very childish voice. Kaho lifted her head in confusion. _What was that? _She looked up to see a tiny creature with short blonde hair and with sparkling wings flying in front of her face, it had pointed elf-like ears and deep purple eyes which were staring right into hers.

"What the heck?!" shouted Kahoko as she _once again _fell on to the ground. She scrambled backwards, her hand outstretched behind her searching for something to hit the creature with. The creature drifted closer to her face curiosity planted on its expression.

"You can see me?" it asked as it slowly drifted ever so close to her face.

Kahoko scrambled back even more, fear dawning on her face.

"What the hell are you?" asked Kahoko.

"You _can _see me, can't you?" the creature said. It suddenly squealed with excitement, "Awesome! I finally found you!" The small creature soared into the air, "Now I can finally stage the competition!" and with a wave of what looked like a wand, it magically made the schools' carillons ring with sound filling the air with a loud clang.

The sound echoed throughout the school filling students of the General Education's and Music department's ears with its sound. Sudden whispers and exclamations were heard coming from the students. The sound of the carillons meant that the school would be holding a competition for the best musician in the school. The school suddenly erupted with people talking sending even Kaho's ears, who was sat outside on the ground, ringing.

The principal of the school, now tired with age, sat at his desk talking to the person in front of him enthusiastically.

"The carillons rang in the schoolyard earlier," said the principal. "We will be holding a school-wide music competition and Kanazawa-sensei I'd like you to be in charge of it,"

"Me?!" exclaimed a man with long purple hair, it was tied up into a pony-tail at the back of his head.

"Hai," said the principal happily.

"What a pain…" moaned Kanazawa as he averted his eyes from the principal.

"You are dismissed," said the principal. As Kanazawa left the office, the principal opened up the window which showed a view of the front schoolyard. "Lili," He called softly. The small creature from earlier suddenly flew up to the principal, his wings batted the air softly.

"Hai!" cried Lili.

"Could you please give me the information on the girl?" asked the principal.

"Of course! Hino Kahoko, 17 years old and in the second year of the General Education department. She sadly quit all music when her father got into a coma after a car accident and never touched an instrument since. She has quite a cold personality and doesn't have a lot of friends. Even though she quit the violin and piano, she still has that knowledge of the joy and love for music imbedded in her heart so I know that she'll be able to participate in the competition!" said Lili.

"Hm…" thought the principal. "Well I believe it is time to announce the participators in the competition,"

As Kahoko ran through the busy corridors to her classroom all she could think about was what was that creature? A fairy? She suddenly came to a halt in front of a door and threw it open, releasing a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She looked around the room quickly, _phew… no sign of sensei. _She suddenly grabbed onto the door frame afraid that if she let go she'd faint from dehydration.

"Kaho-chan!" exclaimed a happy voice. A girl with short light brown coloured hair ran over to Kahoko, obviously filled with excitement.

"You seem to be very excited for something this morning," said Kahoko as she looked at one of her only friends, Takoto Mio, up and down.

"Kaho-chan! Listen, listen!" said Mio as she hooked her arm through Kaho's and dragged her over to Kobayashi Nao, the other only friend that Kaho had. They too didn't know she used to play an instrument and before Kaho hopefully thought that they never will.

"What is it?" groaned Kahoko as she was dragged across the room towards her desk.

"It's nothing. Mio always gets like that," said Nao while moving her hand in a shooing motion up and down.

"Nao-chan, you're so mean!" exclaimed Mio with a not really bothered Kahoko being forcefully dragged behind her. "It's a tale of romance and dreams!"

"Violent romance, right?" said Nao with a smirk on her face.

"_Violin_ romance!" corrected Mio as she sat Kaho at a desk in front of the one Nao was sat at. "Listen Kaho-chan! The bell that rang before is the signal that we're having school-wide music competition!" explained Mio enthusiastically. "And, there's an incredible romantic tradition that goes along with the competition!"

"Is it just me or do I see stars in her eyes?" Kahoko whispered to Nao. Nao nodded her head in agreement.

"Twenty-five years ago, two contestants in the competition fell in love!" Mio started to tell the story with incredible enthusiasm and excitement that even if you combined Kahoko's and Nao's enthusiasm it still wouldn't beat Mio's, which was kind of obvious since Nao and Kahoko weren't really interested at all. "…but the two were rivals for the grand prize, and then they found a fairy which lived in the school in secret!" The sudden recognition struck Kahoko of the creature she met just a few minutes ago in the front schoolyard, _maybe it was a fairy… _"And the two of them were violinists!" A sudden surge of sadness dawned of Kahoko but she hid it expertly from her friends.

"What a load of crap…" Nao whispered to Kahoko and at this Kahoko shook her head in agreement.

Sound a clicking heels entered the room and everybody turned their head towards the door where the sensei was stood patiently.

"Class is about to begin, please take your seats," said the teacher as she walked to the desk at the front of the room.

"Hino-san?" asked the sensei.

"Hai?" Kahoko answered.

"Please come to the faculty room after class," asked the sensei, who was writing down the instructions of that tedious lesson that day.

"Hai, wakarimashita," Kahoko said while opening her textbook.

The lesson was long hour of learning more English. As the bell rang for the end of the lesson and for the beginning of recess, Kahoko did as she was told and went to the faculty office. When she arrived at the office she was greeted by a handful of teaching supplies and note saying to deliver these items to classroom 2A.

"Class A is one of the Music Department classes… its so far away too," Kaho groaned as she turned the corner. She was suddenly given a shove in the right shoulder which made her loose her balance and head straight down the stairs. As Kaho fell, she shut her eyes tightly and waited for the impact to come, but instead she felt a strong arm around her waist which kept her from falling and injuring herself. She opened her eyes and saw the supplies scattered across the stairs. A sudden breath came from behind her ear and she heard,

"That was close," said a deep and husky voice. Kahoko turned around to see a tall strong guy, who seemed about her age, with dark green hair and a general education uniform on.

"Ano…" she said monotonely. "Could you please let go of me?"

"A-ah sumanae!" He said while releasing Kaho from his grip, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I guess," Kaho said while turning towards the mess on the staircase. "Ah~ now I gotta clean this up… what a pain,"

"Ah since I was the one who made you make this mess, I'll help," He said.

"It's fine, really. I don't need any help," said Kahoko, trying to get this guy away from her as soon as possible.

"I insist," He says finally and started cleaning up the sheets of paper lying on the ground.

Kahoko really at that moment couldn't be bothered to try and convince that guys to leave her alone so she started to tidy up without a single word.

"My name is Tsuchuira Ryoutarou, second year," the boy said as they both walked side by side towards the Music department entrance.

"Hino… Kahoko, class 2-B," she replied.

They both reached the music department and found the class where they were supposed to deliver the items to. Kahoko could hear the wondering whispers of the music department students, who were making idiotic comments. They both stood outside the classroom, pondering whether they should step inside without invitation or not.

"Would you move aside?" sounded a voice behind them. Kahoko slowly turned her head to view the face of the rude voice. "You're in the way," he said bluntly.

In front of her stood a man with blue hair wearing a music department uniform. His expression told her to shut up and do what he said otherwise unpleasant things would be experienced. Without replying she moved to the side of the doorframe and let him pass.

"What's with him?" said Tsuchuira as they watched his retreating figure.

"That's what they're all like Tsuchuira-san, even though you're in the same school as them they treat us like shit," Kahoko said as she lowered the box of teaching supplies on the ground in front of the classroom, "Let's just leave these here and return to our own humble department."

The soon anticipated lunch break arrived and Kahoko wasn't going to waste any of it. She sat at her desk with her two friends as they all ate their lunch happily and discussed the plans for this weekend.

"So I was thinking we should all go into-" Mio's suggestion was cut short with the sudden booming of microphone sounds throughout the whole school.

"C-can everyone hear me?" the familiar voice of the principal's sounded through all the classrooms as everyone sat in silence listening to him. "I'll take that as a yes anyway. All right everyone there are some things that you must know regarding this year's musical concours, which will be held within the school. So I will now announce the participants of the concours. To begin with: from the Music Department's class 3-B, Yunoki Azuma-kun-"

Outside Kahoko could see a crowd of students crowding a male student with long purple hair. His face was smiling as the, mostly female students around him, congratulated him.

"In the same class, Hihara Kazuki-kun."

"What me too?!" exclaimed the green haired student, who also stood outside in the gardens.

"To continue, we have the Music Department's class 2-A'a Tsukimori Len-kun."

_He's probably getting showers of congratulations as well_. Kahoko had heard enough really, why do they need to broadcast it through the entire school, it was obvious they were only going to pick the Music Department students, so why feel the need to actually broadcast it through the General Education department as well.

"And from 1-A, Shizumi Keiichi-kun and from 1-B Fuyuumi Shouko-san,"

"Quite a variety this year!" exclaimed Mio as she listened attentively. "At least there's one girl!"

"You only want there to be a girl to make your stupid love story fantasy to come true!" shouted Nao at the innocent Mio.

Kahoko buried her head deeper into her arms as she tried to block out the constant bickering of her two friends.

"…And lastly from the General Education's class 2-B-"

A sudden burst of commotion occurred into Kahoko's classroom, with very loud outbursts of confusion from her classmates, which made Kahoko groan with annoyance.

"-Hino Kahoko-san,"

Kahoko burst up from her chair and lay both her palms on the desk in front of her for support. Why?! Why of all people it had to be her?! Her breath had become suddenly ragged as she stared at her desk ignoring her friends' attempts to get her to calm down.

"Kahoko I thought you didn't play music," stated Nao.

"I don't… anymore," and with that Kahoko sprinted out the classroom with speed, thus leaving behind a whole classroom of students staring after her.

**And there you have it my ****people! The first chapter of Cruel Fate and some of you are gonna think i have a weird fetish with fate and stuff since my other story is called Music of Fate... great self advertising there. U know what everyone? If you enjoyed this little story here then i would be a very happy girl if you reviewed followed and favourite it! because 1 if u follow you will get to know instantly when i update my stories 2 f you review it gives like this rush to actually write the next chapter! 3 if you favourite its practically the same as the last one. If you have made it thus far congratulations u have patience! I'll try and update as soon as i can everyone so don't for get to review! and that is a wrap so i will see you next time!**

**Alohamiems x**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Start

**Ok so just to start of with! Thank you so much to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed! It meant the world to me! As you guys have asked I am here by to present to you my dear and lovely reader CHAPTER 2 of cruel fate! Here's a piece of info I'm willing to give of myself to you guys: Like Shimizu-kun I also play the cello! So I know a thing or too about music grade 4 currently and doing my grade 5 in the winter. The pairing is quite obvious and I'm just gonna stick to the manga pairing cos u know what? I actually like the dude! The writing may seem a bit off well that's because I'm doing this at 10:00 at night and I just came back from a very very very very very long day of shopping… yup I know right its like hashtagfirstworldproblems… dear god I'm such a whiney person. Anyway on with the story!**

Chapter 2

Everything was a blur to Kahoko as she ran through the halls as fast as her slender legs could carry her. She sprinted down the hallway ignoring the constant stares from her schoolmates as she carried herself towards the principles office.

She finally arrived at the oak-wood double doors of the principles office. She refrained herself from actually knocking the goddamn doors down, because you know she did have a faint idea of what manners and self-control were…faint. She waited for herself to catch her breath before she knocked on the double doors. As she firmly knocked on the shining doors and was called in shortly after.

As she entered she took in the grandness of the principles office. The room itself was in the shape of an octagon and had the desk opposite the doors. _Not intimidating at all… _Behind that desk sat the principle, his hair had turned grey with age and visible wrinkles had formed around his face.

"Ah Hino-san, I had a feeling I'd be seeing you shortly," said she principle as he gestured at one of chairs, implying her to sit. "I believe you are here to discuss why you have been chosen for the concours."

"Y-yes sensei, so one of the most important question I have for you is… how did you know?" she asked vaguely, still trying to access the whole actual situation she was in.

"Well, I was the one reading out the participants-"

"That's not what I mean…" she said seriously, interrupting him. "I mean, how did you know I am able to play?"

"Because Hino-san, your father told me…" Kahoko could see the look of sadness dawning on the principles face as he told her this. She herself couldn't help but take sharp breathe of air before her breath had started to become ragged again. "You see your father had high hopes of you going into a musical career in the future, hoping to see you become a professional player most likely," which was true for Kahoko back then before her father was in a coma she dreamed of becoming a professional musician, hoping one day to travel around the world to let people here her music, "So he contacted me, hoping to send you to the Music Department here and thus he told to come to one of the competitions you were going to participate in to see your skills for myself, but my expectations of your musical capabilities were much lower then I had expected. Of course after hearing you I wanted you to come to the Music Department right away, but sadly I waited a little too long to contact you. Your mother had informed me that you had dropped the art of music after what happened, but I managed to convince her to send you to the General Education Department here in Seiso."

"B-but… It's been two years since I last played!" Kahoko exclaimed.

"With your level of experience I'm sure you will be able to regain confidence in your music once again.

"B-But I don't have a big enough violin! I only have my last one which is three quarter size…" Kahoko had decided to go with making the most amount of excuses possible to extract herself from the concours, yet it was highly unlikely it was going to work.

"I believe someone else in your family has a full size violin," the principle smiled at her, trying to relieve some sadness from her mind.

"I guess…" Just thinking about playing her father's violin made her quiver with fear, the fear of breaking it.

With that final though she left the principles office and clusters of thoughts piling up in her mind. The though of playing after so long was unbelievable.

_One more teacher to hunt down… And I bet he's going to be in the Music Department for sure._

As she entered the Music Department she found herself to be the center of the unwanted attention. She walked through the halls silently and tried to pay no heed to the constant whispers and stares around her. She searched through the whole department and finally came upon Kanazawa-sensei, the person in charge of the concours this year, in one of the empty classrooms

"Kanazawa-sensei?" She asked as she slowly approached the man.

She distinctly noticed the lit cigarette in his hand, which was carefully held outside the window.

"Huh? Do you need something?" He said in a half tired tone.

"I'm Hino Kahoko, Class 2-B," She stood awkwardly in front of him, trying not to pay attention to the burning cigarette smell.

She absolutely loathed the smell of smoke, more then the average person. Whenever she accidently takes a breathe of it, she sends herself into a fit of coughs. Fortunately for her Sensei decided to do the wise thing and keep it out the window.

"Hino? Ah~ the participant…"

"There's some information that you might want to know about my playing skills," She announced.

"Heh? Ah… well then go ahead," He leaned himself out the window expertly and took a breathe from his cigarette and blew the fuming smoke out the window. Kahoko refrained herself from having a coughing fit mid sentence by holding her breathe.

"I haven't exactly played my violin in two… years…" She looked guiltily out the window as he finally turned to her.

"Well, now I finally understand why you're in the General Ed Department," He sighed as he looked at her. "But why would the principle put you in the competition then?"

"It's quite a long story Sensei…"

"Trust me, I got time." He replied and continued to smoke on his cigarette. "And it could also be because you've seen _that_, right?"

"By _that,_ you mean… the… chibi yousei-san?" she managed to get out of her mouth.

She watched Kanazawa-sensei nod his head slowly and let herself slowly realize that what she saw coming into school today was real. And so Kahoko reluctantly started to tell the story of why the principle decided to make her one of the participants of the concours other then being able to see the fairy, which coincidently the principle forgot to mention. Since it _was _a teacher she was telling this to she felt sort of obliged.

"Can you tell me why you gave up the violin?" He finally asked.

Kahoko hesitated. Half of her conscious was saying tell him, yet her other half said don't, it would only complicate things further. IN the end she went with what she though was the safest and easiest option.

"Gomenasai sensei… but the answer to your question is a bit to personal…" she answered him. She thought it was selfish not to tell sensei. She believed that by not telling him it would ease the pain of reliving the moment of hearing the news that her father had been in a car accident.

"It's alright, no need to push yourself," Kahoko let the tension that had built up in her body the last ten minutes be released just like the sigh which escaped her mouth.

"Kannaya!" Sounded a loud and playful voice from behind them. They both turned to see the owners. "We got chosen for the concours!"

In front of them stood two boys and Kahoko recognized both of them. They were both participants of the concours and were the two third year students who were stood outside in the gardens being congratulated by everyone. The one of the left was Yunoki Azuma, from close up now Kahoko could see why he had a large amount of girls surrounding him. The one next to him was Hihara Kazuki, by just looking at him Kahoko could see he was just naturally a happy person.

"We heard you were the teacher in charge for the concours, so we came to congratulate you," as Azuma said this Hihara let out a gasp of excitement and turned to Kahoko.

"Could you be the General Education student participant?" He asked excitedly.

"Heh?" she said as if waking up from a sudden daydream.

"I'm Hihara Kazuki, a third year! I specialize in playing the trumpet! Nice to meet you!" He announced to her.

She suddenly found both her hands being held by Hihara's. Kahoko, still in a daze of confusion could only stare back at him as he shook both her hands with his. Finally grasping hold of the situation she tried to introduce herself as well… tried.

"U…um I'm Hino Kahoko, a second year?"

"You sound like you're not to sure!" joked Hihara. Kahoko was still fully aware of the fact that he was still holding her stands and quite firmly of that. "I'm kinda happy someone from the General Ed Department got chosen! I'll enjoy sending some time with you!"

"There now, Hihara… blabbing on for so long will trouble her," Kahoko didn't even realize Yunoki had come up to them.

"U…um could you-?" Kahoko finally managed to get his attention. Hihara came to realization he was still holding her hands and suddenly released the quickly with a loud sorry.

"I'm really sorry about him, I'm Yunoki Azuma. I specialize in the flute," Kahoko could almost see the fluttering pink roses circling Yunoki as his ultimate aura. "You are indeed Hino-san so what do you specialize in?"

"The violin… I guess," She mumbled onto the end, praying they didn't hear the last part.

The last bell rang throughout the whole school, making students sigh with relief as the end of the day had finally arrived. Students filed out the classroom, some still discussing the day's events.

"Ne ne Kahoko! Wanna come with us to get ice cream?" asked an over energetic Mio.

"Calm down Mio, its just ice cream." Kahoko replied towards Mio. "Besides I can't anyways… I've got practice."

"Huh? I thought the track team only had practices on Mondays and Fridays…" Kahoko could only stare at Mio after her _almost _idiotic response.

"Baka!" shouted Nao to Mio, earning Mio a knock on the head. "She meant concours practice!"

"Oh! Well… maybe next time then alright?" suggested Mio, with a pleading look on her face.

Kahoko only gave a small nod and smile before she watched her friends exit the classroom and leave the school. She too needed to return back to her humble home, but only to retrieve her father's violin.

Believing there was no need to trouble her friends anymore she set off on a run towards her home, hoping to get there as soon as possible and to deliver the news of the concours to her mother. The rain clouds had cleared from this morning and had left a shining rainbow in its place.

Among the rows of houses of the main road, Kahoko's house was the largest with 4 bedrooms while the others stood at 2 or 3. She was greeted by the large iron gates with the designs of ivory veins climbing up and up to the arrowhead pointed tops. She slowly opened the gates and ran up the driveway, which led into the remote controlled garage doors, and onto the porch and up to the white double doors. She reached into her school bag, searching through all the pockets until she finally found them at the bottom of the bag.

She sprinted up the staircase and into her parents' room. Her mother wasn't home yet so she quietly opened the double doors of the bedroom and quickly made her way across the room and into the closet, which was separated off into another room.

She found herself in the closet searching high and low for the blue leather violin case. Her shoulder accidently crashed into the hanging clothes of her father, causing the to fall into a heap on the floor. Before she could pick them up though she realized a small cabinet had been placed into the wall. She quickly reached for the knob and cautiously opened the cabinet to reveal her father's violin case. She carefully lifted the navy blue case out the cabinet. Her arms shook slightly as she carried it back into her bedroom and onto her bed. She slowly unlatched the case then and lifted the top to reveal the wine red velvet interior in the case. She finally laid her eyes upon the violin still perfectly varnished without a ship in sight. The warm chestnut brown colour of the violin made her smile with warmth. Memories from the past started to cluster her mind, but the only memories that consisted the violin were warm and cheerful, those were the days she was happiest.

She quickly latched up the case and started her journey to school once again today. She gave a short glance at the old grandfather clock in the foyer before leaving the house.

3:45

She had hours left to practice at school, but the only problem was finding an empty soundproof room. She sprinted back to school, earning the extra practice needed for the Track team.

She finally arrived at school in less than five minutes and headed straight for the practice rooms. She arrived at the department and opened the door, which led to the hall with the practice rooms. The echoing sounds of woodwind, brass and string instruments sounded in her ears as she quickly searched for an empty room. She clutched onto the handle of the violin case, praying for an empty room.

Something passed in the corner of her eye and she noticed a small luminous yellow light coming from one of the rooms. She peered inside the room and noticed emptiness of the room, which quickly led to her hurrying inside the room hoping to get away from any wondering eyes.

In the middle of the room sat a finely polished grand piano and a tall music stand near by. It wasn't until she heard a small whistling sound of air pass her ear, did she realize she wasn't alone. She span on the spot to see what flew passed her ear and clutched the violin case to her chest. She finally laid her eyes on the small flying and glowing figure just inches from her face.

"You're finally here, Hino Kahoko," said the small being.

It had a light and cheerful voice, which made Kahoko's ears cringe slightly from the pitch. On top of its head lay golden curls of soft hair and down below on his small face, she noticed his eyes were painted blue like hers. Though her eyes were a rich royal blue and the small being's was the colour of the sky on a summer's day. It wore a blue fairy like outfit with brown ballet like shoes on it's feet and it clutched a white staff in its hand, like a wand.

Before Kahoko could realize, she was already backed up against the wall watching the small fairy float closer and closer.

"Wh-What are-? I mean! Wh-Who are you?" stuttered Kahoko, till clutching the case to her chest so tightly it made her wince a bit with pain **(AN: If you don't realize why she's wincing in pain think…hard).**

"My name is Lily," said Lily, introducing himself. "I'm called a Fata, a fairy of music."

Kahoko could only nod her head in acknowledgment towards Lily. She was still stunned by the fact that fairy's existed, despite repeatedly telling herself when she was younger that fairies were just a pure figment of her imagination and that they were nothing but fairytales.

"I believe that Fata's are the source of happiness within music!" exclaimed Lily. "Back in the olden days tons of people could see us, but now that times have changed people can't sense us anymore! Bur you're different! Which means that must be able to get along with Fata's, which basically translates to having another an inner understanding and sense of music! That's why you were chosen as a participant! Do you mind showing me your violin?" asked Lily finally.

"It's not… mine. It's my fathers," replied Kahoko as she placed the violin case on top of the piano.

She unlatched the case with ease and opened the top to reveal the violin inside. She carefully lifted out the violin and held it delicately in her hands.

"Now with a little bit of magic we could-!"

"Whoa wait! Did I ever ask you to enchant this violin?" Kahoko said while staring at her violin. Her voice sounded harsh and scornful and almost dangerous. "I'm going to participate in the concours without the need of magic Lily, so I wont be need it."

"That's fine, so I guess I'll be off!" shouted Lily with a bright smile on his face.

"Wait a minute! Where are you going?!" shouted Kahoko as Lily flew towards the open window.

"Fairies have got to have some fun too you know!" and with that Lily flew out the window leaving a dumbstruck Kahoko behind in the practice room.

Kahoko finally decided that it would most likely benefit her if she practiced outside, behind the music department. She exited the practicing area and started to make her way outside when she heard the bickering squabbles of girls. Kahoko followed the sound of the voices, which eventually led her to the overhead outside hallway, which connected the Music Department to the General Ed Department.

"Having a first year in the concours isn't that significant, but what angers is that you don't have the skills!" _Wow, they're even angry about the first years… _Kahoko slowly approached the group of girls.

"What's with them? Just 'cos they didn't get chosen," Kahoko muttered to herself.

"The way you are now, you might as well forfeit your position as a participant and let a _real _musician take your place, Fuyuumi-san."

"Such as yourself? I'm guessing," called Kahoko from behind the girls, silently smirking to them.

Now that Kahoko had a better view she could see a group of three female Music Department students standing in front of another female student, also in the Music Department. The girl had green hair and had a small light pink hair clip placed on the left side of her hair parting. Kahoko soon realized that this girl was the only other female participant in the concours other than her. The three other girls finally laid their eyes on person who had dared talk back to them, even Fuyuumi had raised her head.

"And who might you be?" asked the girl who stood in the middle.

"Hino Kahoko if you must know," Kahoko slowly walked up and stood firmly next to Fuyuumi. Kahoko knew how to stand strong against the one or two Music Department bitches since it wasn't a rare occurrence I guess. Kahoko despised the Music Department's most irritable female students. The ones who treated the General Ed Department like scum even though they were from the same goddamn school.

"Oh my, she's the General Ed student who got chosen for the concours," said the one on her left.

Fuyuumi glanced towards Kahoko, who stood an inch or two taller. Fuyuumi saw no emotions showing on Kahoko-senpai's face, and realized the beauty of her senpai. She saw how her pale skin contrasted with her black hair and dazzling blue eyes and not only was she beautiful on the outside, Fuyuumi could tell if Kahoko-senpai would stand up for someone like her then there was sure to be something good on the inside.

"Only before you were taunting this first year here and now you're pointing fingers at me?" Kahoko let out a small chuckle, "Isn't it bad enough that you're jealous of her? And now you're seeking the comfort for yourselves in putting others down."

"What did you say?!" shouted on of them, the other two could let out a small gasp to what Kahoko said.

"Well, if _you _were chosen that means you would be able to be a wonderful piece for us, right?" contributed the middle one as she smiled slyly.

"And why don't we do it in front of an audience?" suggested the one on the right as a small smirk spread across her face.

"What a great idea!" the middle one exclaimed. "Everyone from the Music Department should still be here, so that means a lot of spectators…. Meet us in the back courtyard in half an hour! We'll have you on your knees."

And with that the trio stalked off into the other direction leaving a behind the two girls. Fuyuumi stared after them, worried with fear where as Kahoko kept her eyes on the ground focusing on controlling the burning anger within her. She was going to show these whores what she was made of.

**WOW! That was a long ass chapter! I hope you all enjoyed reading so far and don't forget to do the things you do best which are favourite, follow and review! It helps me a lot that whne you guys review since it gives a burst of… of… adrenaline? Eh anyways it gives me something! OK so just a little note to slide right in here! The songs Kahoko will be playing may not be the same ones! *****audience gasps***** I know, I know… but you know what fuck it! I cant wait to here all your reviews and will start writing the next chapter as soon as I finish this authors note! Thankyou so much for the support so far and peace out everyone!**

**Alohamiems x**


	3. Chapter 3: An Old Friend

**AN: Yes… I am writing this while on my trip to Italy, so you guys out there better be grateful! Again thank you for those who reviewed, favourited and followed! It literally meant the world to me! Just a little note for those who haven't viewed the last chapter well I've been away on a little trip and also I changed what year Kahoko gave up her music and blah so now the accident happened when she was at the beginning of the last year in middle school so 2 years ago. I realized that they date I put when she gave up music was way to long ago cos she wouldn't be able to perform amazingly if it was cos she's been so music deprived that long so I changed the date, I also changed that her performance would be the next day cos I forgot about the meeting with all the concours participants so yeh. OK so here comes chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any music that was mentioned in this piece nor do I own La Corda D'oro.**

Chapter 3

"H-Hino-senpai?" the words clumsily fell out of Fuyuumi's mouth. "Are you sure you're going to do this? I mean it is my fault that you are in in this situation at the moment…"

The two walked along side by side as they headed to the back gardens where other music students roamed free and playfully chatted amongst themselves. Kahoko clutched the handle of the violin case tightly in her hand as she continued walking on closer to the meeting point.

"Didn't I say before it was alright?" Kahoko glanced at Fuyuumi and was greeted by a worried expression. "When it comes to people treating other people like shit bags as if they own the goddamn place, it's hard for me to watch by quietly and be the usual bystander. They shouldn't be treating you like that anyways, just because you were chosen for the concours and they weren't doesn't mean they have to throw there anger out on you. Do you know anybody who can play the piano at a high-grade level and also might be in school at the moment by any chance?"

"I'm sure there's plenty of piano players still in school and practically all of them are grades higher then six," Fuyuumi informed Kahoko.

"Yes but are they willing to accompany me a… General Ed student?" Kahoko, realizing that almost no one would want to accompany her for the concours, was put into a stream of doubts and worries.

"I-I'm sure they'll be at least one!" Fuyuumi exclaimed, trying to put some sense of hope in her senpai.

"Maybe, but anyways why don't we split up?" Kahoko suggested. "To help search of course."

Fuuyumi nodded her head in agreement and the tow of them split off in different directions. Kahoko however needed to consult a special fairy before the searching of the accompanier began.

_The last time I saw Yousei-san was… when he left the practice room. Maybe I should try behind the practice room._

**(AN: Yousei-san translates to fairy)**

Kahoko quickened her pace and made her way over to the backyard behind the Music Department's practice rooms. She just turned the corner when her foot suddenly latched onto an object causing her to let out a small cry as she fell clumsily onto the grass. She fell to the ground with a soft thud and heard the small crunch of leaves as her violin case landed in them gracefully.

"What the hell…?" she grumbled as she slowly rose her body of the ground.

She glanced down to see her foot had not been caught onto a _something_, but onto_ someone. _Before her lay a young handsome boy who seemed only a year younger. His cream coloured hair caressed his sleeping face and swayed gently as the wind blew across the backyard. Kahoko noticed his white uniform and also saw the blowing pages of a music score by the young boys head. She decided to do him the favor and wake him up, god knows how long it would take for him to awake on his own. She reached out and laid her hand on his small shoulder and started to slowly shake him.

"H-Hey… Come on wake up!" Her voice finally managed reach the sleeping boys ears and he slowly fluttered his eyes open. "Why the hell are you sleeping here?"

"I'm not quite sure…" The boy said to her as he slowly rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Anyways you really shouldn't be sleeping in a place like this!" She told him as she slowly stood up from the ground.

"Yes… Thank you… very much…" He said slowly to her.

His face still showed the expression of sleep as he departed that area and he simply looked like he would pass out cold any second. She lifted her case out of the pile of leaves and resumed her search.

As Kahoko wondered on she took the opportunity to look into the windows of the practice rooms to search for a suitable accompanier as well as the fairy.

Out of all the random musical instrument sounds that sounded into her ears there was one that stood out the most. She could hear the soft lull of a violin's strings being bowed gracefully as its music slowly filled her ears. She recognized the piece as Ave Maria by Franz Schubert, one of her father's favourite pieces. She once again heard the loving warmth of the piece just as she used to whenever she watched her father play without an utter care in the world. Who cared if they were outside a department store in public? …Well maybe her mother would. She stepped closer and closer towards the window where the music were being produced from and peered into the window to view the player. She could feel herself being enveloped by the warm embrace of Ave Maria, as if the she had been under a grey cloud fro 10 years and now she could finally bathe in warmth of the sunlight. She watched the blue haired student finally finish the piece with utter grace, with a small smile on her face.

"What are you doing over there?" he called. He spoke his words harshly and wore a stern expression, but it didn't seem to faze the girl that stood before him.

The female student only smiled a small smile and looked straight into his eyes. She noticed her relaxed posture against the window frame and how she seemed to carry herself more delicately then the other female students he had seen before. Something about her seemed familiar, as if he had known her in a past life or something.

"Franz Schubert's Ave Maria, right?" she said as she leaned on the window ledge. "You played it very well… but I know somebody who can play it just a little bit better then you, good sir."

"And who may that be…?" His words were sharp even though it was a simple question.

"Oh just someone," the girl said as she propped herself upright again.

He watched her for a few seconds, wondering what part of this girl made him think was familiar. He finally said "Flattering me is nice and all…"

"You don't understand me," she said with a small chuckle. "What I said before in my perspective is not flattery, its just a way of saying to someone you excel in a typical activity, which is flattery to _some _people, but not to me," she said with a small smile casting her gaze towards his violin. "Do you know what it means when a piece is beautiful… or pretty?"

He remained silent and could only stare at her as she asked him this question.

"By that silence I'm guessing not," She said finally turning to him. "Think of it as a piece of homework for you… Tsukimori Len-san."

And with that she walked away from the window and out of sight. The last thing he saw was he waving black hair as it was caught by the warm wind, but one thing that was still on his mind after she had long left the scene was how on earth she knew his name.

"Kahoko-senpai, did you find anyone?" said Fuyuumi as she slowly approached Kahoko.

"Maybe one or two…" said Kahoko with a warm yet small smile on her face.

"I-If it isn't just me then may I ask… are you- I mean- you seem quite happy about something senpai… and-"

"I guess you could say I met an old friend… that's all Fuyuumi-san," said Kahoko, answering her question.

"Oh… D-Did they remember you?" Fuyuumi asked hesitantly.

Kahoko shook her head still wearing a small visible smile even though it was disappointing news. "No, no… I didn't expect them too anyways," the sun was setting over the school, making the school cast a dark yet beautiful shadow across it's grounds, the sun set everything to a warm shade as it slowly set over the horizon. "I think it's time we both head home anyways… its getting late," even though Kahoko was right about it being late, the school was still bustling with students who had after school activities and others who had music practice and were to lazy to go home to practice.

Kahoko though wasn't planning on going home yet though, after saying her farewells to Fuyuumi she made her way to the school's rooftop, the quietist place in which you could think of. She made her way to the rooftop and swung open the door that led to open. Unlike other schools, Seiso welcomed there students to go to the rooftops and had carefully decorated it with benches and plants to make the roof top more comfortable for the students which lounged there.

She sat herself down on one of the wooden benches of the rooftop and carefully lifted out her father's violin from its polished blue leather case. Surprisingly the violin wasn't the only thing that lay in its shaped hold because underneath where the violin had laid sat a pile of folded and crumpled music sheets. She slowly reached into the case and drew them out with her hand. She slowly unfolded them revealing her father's most favourited pieces he had ever played. Ave Maria, Ashokan Farewell, Moonlight Sonata… all of them sat there in front of her. There were about five or six pieces in total, Kahoko always remembered how her father could never make his mind up about anything, even dinner. She slowly pulled the sheet music for Ave Maria from the pile and read through the music, trying to get back to the habit of memorizing the notes of the pieces and she slowly and carefully placed the violin under her chin, lifted the bow to the strings… and played.

Her music resonated into the air as if it was a swan flying higher and higher into the sky. Her fingers moved elegantly on the strings and her arm that held the bow was relaxed. She herself was engulfed by her own music, letting the familiar sensation of being enveloped into her playing once more take over her, feeling as if it was only herself and this violin in the entire world. Every now and then someone would stop in their tracks and hear the soft playing of a violin coming from the skies as if it was sent from heaven. Kahoko finished the piece where her memory of the rest vanished and heaved a heavy sigh took in her surroundings once more, as if she was knew to the scenery.

"Bravo!" shouted a small voice behind her. Kahoko spun round recognizing the high-pitched voice. "I knew you would be able to do it!"

"Well that makes one of us…" replied Kahoko, who was still gazing at the violin.

"So now all you have to do is participate in the concours! I know you can do it!" cheered Lily.

"Well, where are you going to be when all this is happening?" asked Kahoko assuming the position of don't-tell-me-you're-going-to-do-nothing look, if that even is a look.

"Watching from the sidelines of course! But don't worry, I will always be watching you," replied Lily and with that he gave a small twirl and vanished into the sky leaving an annoyed Kahoko behind.

Kahoko made her way down the stairs towards the school's main exit, readying herself to return home. She suddenly came face to face with Len, who was making his way up the stairs. She silently moved out the way for him, and kept her eyes down towards the ground. Len slowly moved to make his way past her put stopped in his tracks just before he took another step up the stairs.

"That Ave Maria before… it was you wasn't it?" he questioned her as he stared forwards preventing himself from making eye contact.

"And if it was?" She replied back, staring out into the window that overlooked the front gardens of the school.

"If you are a participant in the concours… we have nothing to talk about," he finished not daring to look her in the eye.

The only response Len got was the sounds of her foot steps echoing away as she made her way down the stairs and away from him

"Mom I'm home," she called out to the empty foyer, hoping for a response. Strangely no response from her mother was given so she slowly made her way up to her mother's bedroom to search for her.

"Mom?" She entered the bedroom still left in its state in which she had left it in after her previous visit to the bedroom. The closet door was swung open yet Kahoko vividly remembered that she left the door closed. She made her way over to the closet carefully while calling out to her mother with a soft voice. "Mom…" There on the ground before was her mother staring at open cabinet, which previously held the violin case, which now was clutched tightly in her left hand. Her mothers face wore a blank expression as she stared into empty space.

"Kahoko… You're… playing again?" her mother asked her in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, yeah I am mom," tears started fill Kahoko's eyes.

Only her mother was allowed to see this side of her, the weak side. Her mother finally looked up at her from the carpeted floor of the room with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh my darling girl!" her mother leaped up and enveloped Kahoko into an embrace with soft sobs escaping her mouth. "You don't know how long I am waited for this day!" her mother said to her as she hugged her tightly. "Your father would be so happy…"

"Yeah… I know."

That night Kahoko had practiced one of her father's favourite pieces for the 'performance' the next day. The only problem was that she had no accompanist, which in a competition it would normally lead to disqualification. She was going to have to find someone quick tomorrow.

The end of class bell rang out through the halls announcing that the hour worth of boredom the students had just experienced was finally over and it was now time for the beginning of lunch recess. Kahoko strolled through the student filled halls, trying to pass as much time as possible before retuning to her own classroom where she would be hoarded by the constant questions from Mio. The PA system tone rang out through the speakers and into Kahoko's ears as she continued to walk along.

"Err… to the participants of the concours…" the principle's voice echoed through out the busy halls and Kahoko stopped in her tracks to fully listen to the announcement, "You are to assemble I the music department's conference room… and that is all."

"Oh! Miss General Ed…" sounded an over-confident voice behind Kahoko. There stood once again were the whore trio (as Kahoko referred to them as) in front of her, "Just because you are in the concours with Yunoki-sama doesn't mean that you can get all close and cuddly with him… at all,"

"I really don't intend on doing any of those things," replied Kahoko in a flat tone. "I really don't know much about him anyways-"

"WHAT?!" shouted the trio in unison. "Yunoki Azuma-sama… His parents' house is a school for the art of flower arrangement, his grades are always top of the class and he's kind to everyone he sees,"

"Unlike you three…" Kahoko mumbled under her breathe. Luckily fro her none of them seem to hear her comment.

"What are you guys doing?" sounded a voice further down the hall.

Kahoko peered round the trio to view Kanazawa-sensei, Hihara-senpai and Yunoki-senpai making their way towards them.

"Ah! Hino-chan!" said Hihara, giving Kahoko a small wave.

"Yunoki-sama!" _Oh here we go…_ thought Kahoko to herself. "N-Nothing at all! Please excuse us!" and with that the trio scurried off down the stairs, leaving the group behind with a dumbfounded Hihara who was still confused about the situation.

The four of them made their way into the conference room where the rest of the participants awaited their arrival. Kahoko spotted Fuyuumi across the room and gave a small smile.

"H-Hino senpai," Fuyuumi said in a small voice as Kahoko entered the room.

"That's everyone, right?" said Kanazawa as he scanned the group of students in front of him. "It's best for guys to at least meet each other… the principal said to me. So let's start with introductions from that end," he finished, and indicated with a small nod towards Fuyuumi.

"Ah… um… I'm Fuyuumi Shouko from class 1-B. I-I specialize in the clarinet…" said Fuyuumi in a shaky voice

"1-A's Shimizu Keichi and I specialize in the cello," _Oh, he's the boy I tripped over… He still looks like he's going to pass out any second…_

"3-B's Hihara Kazuki and I specialize in the trumpet! Nice to meet ya!"

"From the same class, Yunoki Azuma. I specialize in the flute," said Yunoki in his normal calming tone, which most likely makes any girl swoon.

"2-B's Tsukimori Len. I specialize in the violin," Len said in a tired tone.

"Hino Kahoko from Class 2-B from the General Education Department and I specialize in the violin," Kahoko said to the group.

"Okay…so the concours are divided into four sections. The performers are ranked for each section and the finalists are then determined based on this ranking. You will be presented a theme for each selection…" _Well that's new… _thought Kahoko to herself, "You can choose any song you wish, but it has to be based on the theme. In short, your interpretation about your pieces are important," Kanazawa leaned against the conference table, tired from todays work, "However, before all the ranking and all that takes place, I want you to deepen your musical comprehension and more then anything don't forget to enjoy yourself."

Hino sat on the small wooden bench with her violin propped next to her as she viewed the running track and sports fields in front of herself. She could here the small sounds of giggling girls in the distance and other vague sounds of a football being kicked around and the slowly growing sound of someone's heavy footsteps heading her way.

"You're Hino… right?" sounded a familiar voice.

Kahoko turned her head slightly in the direction of the voice to view the unknown speaker. There stood before her was Tsuchuira Ryoutarou, the guy who had lended a hand when she dropped all the teaching supplies down the stairs after bumping into him.

"Tsuchuira-san… right?" She said as she stood up from her seat, to decrease the massive height difference between the two of them.

"It really is you… the General Ed participant," he said while staring down at her.

"Am I that famous?" she said jokingly and sat down once again to turn back to the scene of the club practices in front of her.

"Pretty much," He said with a small smile.

Kahoko returned his smile, but it was only small, like all of her smiles. "Well you did it anyways. For a General Ed student to get chosen it's pretty…"

"I had no goal to participate in the concours actually," informed Kahoko. "I… really had no idea I was going to be chosen anyways and with the concours its going to be even harder since there are going to themes... which means basically f you choose the wrong piece, it's instant death…"

Tsuchuira gave a small chuckle. "Well do you have an idea what you're going to perform?"

"Yeah… I have an idea."

Kahoko made her way to the rooftop to find the piece and quiet she needed and also to begin the long awaited practice. She pushed the door open and let the cold breeze envelope her in it's embrace, but not only was she greeted by the wind but she was also greeted by the sound of a trumpet being played. The trumpet's sound resonated through the air and Kahoko made her way round to view the front of the player as he finished the last note. The player finally turned to look at her and Kahoko saw the familiar face of Hihara.

"Oh? Hino-chan!" a large smile spread across Hihara's face as he called out to her. "What's up?"

"Practice… I guess," She made her way towards the wooden bench to unpack her violin from her clue case. Hihara followed her lead and made his way over to the bench as well and sat down for a rest.

"For tonight right?" He reconciled being told of the performance the 'General Ed participant' was told to do by Yunoki's 'bodyguards'.

"I guess everyone's heard of it," Kahoko replied as she pulled out her violin and as well as the shoulder rest and simply attached both of them together as if it was like breathing.

"How's your playing?" Hihara asked her as she grabbed her bow out of the case as well and slowly began to apply rosin to it.

"A bit… rusty, you could say," she said as she continued to prepare her violin and bow.

"Huh?" Hihara said confused.

"I just haven't practiced in a while that's all," Kahoko explained.

"Don't worry it'll be a piece of cake!" Hihara encouraged, his cheerful mood and personality never let anybody down.

"Let's hope then…" She said with a small glance towards him.

Hihara noticed how unearthly blue her eyes were and how the combination with her black flowing hair and her royal blue eyes didn't exactly say fully Japanese.

"Hey… um if you don't mind me asking… do you have any foreign blood in you?" He asked hesitantly.

Kahoko paused slightly, but retuned back to normal and searched for the rest of her music sheets in the case.

"Um… Well yeah actually, I am, well _part_ foreign at least. My… dad's actually half English so that basically means I'm a quarter English." She explained.

"Wah that's amazing! Do you speak English?" Hihara had suddenly become very interested in the likes of Kahoko.

"Yeah, I grew up bilingual since my dad grew up bilingual," She finally finished her preparations and overlooked the piece she was going to play once more and prepared herself.

"Do you mind if I watch you play?" Hihara asked her, with a sense of hope in his eyes.

"Y-yeah sure… I guess," Kahoko agreed hesitantly.

The only people in her life who have watched her ad personally knew her play was her family. I guess you could say there is always a time and a place for new things.

"What piece are you playing for the performance?"

"Umm… it's not exactly a classical piece but it's one of my favourites and well you may know it, it's called Skyfall by Adele. I arranged the piece myself," Kahoko answered him, she always thought to herself that even though you play a classical instrument doesn't always mean you have to play a classical piece.

"Ah! From the new James Bond movie right?" Hihara asked excitedly.

He watched her give a small nod and a small smile and carefully place the bow on top of the strings of the shining violin and play. The sound of her playing resonated into the air as she bowed quickly and strongly against the strings of the violin. He watched her change the position of her hand on the violin and watched it elegantly shift up towards herself and listened to the sounds of the violin's notes become higher until they almost sounded transparent. He saw her slow the pace of the song and let her bow switch to the deeper and notes as she slowly bowed them. The pace suddenly changed and he watched in amazement as Kahoko attacked at the strings with her bow playing faster then one could imagine and within sheer seconds she was at the highest string playing elegantly and slowly once again and let the sound die out on her bow, signifying it was the end of the song. He watched her slowly lift her eyelids and lower her bow off the violin. He watched the tension in her body ease away as she relaxed herself. He found himself in wonderment of the beauty of Kahoko's playing.

**AN: Oh my freaking god that was a loooooooooong chapter! I think that's the longest chapter I've ever written! Okay so now I'm really dragging out the performance but it will definitely be in the next chapter I promise you! Sorry if some of this chapter sucked ass cos really I suck at writing and especially in situations where I have no idea how to write it. Okay don't forget to favourite, follow and review! I really helps me a lot! Please do and pls give me advice in the reviews! It really helps me! Okay gusy the next chapter should be up soon hopefully! And peace out! **

**ALohamiems xx**


	4. Chapter 4: Questions and Puzzles

**AN: Holy shit we're at the fourth freaking chapter woohoo! And now finally for the long waited performance. I've been getting a lot of positive feedback recently about this story and I really just want to say thank you guys so much for supporting me so far cos I wouldn't be able to write this story without you guys so… yeah. On with the story!**

Chapter 4

"Hino-chan's going to be performing soon…" Hihara said to himself.

He sat quietly in his seat as he stared down at the ground with an expression of worry on his face while waiting for the others to finish their preparations in the orchestral club.

"Hihara-kun what's wrong?" asked his fellow classmate. He looked up to see her face looking at him with a small amount of worry on her face.

"Ah! Nothing really!" He said with a smile and gave a nervous laugh to her.

_Do your best Hino-chan!_

Kahoko stood quietly as the audience of students gathered round her, putting her up as the center of attention. Yunoki's bodyguards stood in front of her, eyeing her with a mocking eye and as well as Fuyuumi, Nao, Mio and even Shimizu could be spotted among the front line of the crowd. Kahoko even noticed Amou from the newspaper club stood in the crowd with her camera in her hand, smiling away at the scene.

"So, why don't you perform to us as promised Miss General Ed student?"

Kahoko let out a sigh and looked over to her accompanier, Mori Manami, on the piano near by. Kahoko had luckily found one this lunch time and Manami agreed right away after Kahoko had played for her. Kahoko have her a quick nod and let Manami start to play from the music sheets that Kahoko had given her for this performance. The piano's notes rumbled as if it was thunder form the sky and quickly became a ascending line of elegantly played notes to two octaves higher. Everybody recognized the tune as the theme song from the new James Bond movie everybody had heard lately. The piano's pace slowed and its notes became for simplified to simple alternate chords, yet still had a powerful effect with it's minor tone. Kahoko slowly lifted her bow to the strings of the violin, closed her eyes and began to play. The violin's sad music resonated into the air around the crowd, filling their ears with the familiar sound of the movie. They felt the transparency of the high notes against their ears. The pace suddenly quickened and they gazed in awe as the music's tempo increased and Kahoko's bowing moved quicker and quicker almost as if the bow was desperate to play the notes. Her finger's were night on the strings and moved without a pause or a single hitch. The whispering increased and so did the sudden outbursts from the crowd. The trio stood in front of the player gobstrucked at her skills. Even though Kahoko's eyes were firmly shut, she could feel the presence of more and more people surrounding her. Sweat slowly formed on her brow, waiting to drop any second.

_Calm down… Calm down! Focus… don't let them get to you… Just like Papa said… when in the eye of the storm don't run and retreat, face it head on and fate will guide you to safety…_

Deep down inside her she wanted run away and hide, hide from society like she had done these past two long years, but there was no going back now. Kahoko forced her eyes open and looked out and into the crowd. There she saw the encouraging faces of Mio, Nao and Fuyuumi, who were smiling away at her as she performed and not far from them stood Hihara, who stood watching her perform with a wide grin on his face with his trumpet in hand. The song came to a gradual end and a round of cheers erupted from the crowd around her. She gave a small smile and a bow and started to quietly pack her violin away.

"We don't except this!" shouted one of the trio. "How are you, a General Education student, able to perform in such high skill?! If you had such high skill in the first place, who didn't you enroll in the Music Department?!"

"Would you have treated me differently then?" Kahoko responded. Her eyes were cold and icy as she stared down the trio in front of her.

"Hino-chan probably has her own reasons on why she didn't enroll in the Music Department!" Hihara had jumped in front of Kahoko, almost protectively and continued to defend her, much to Kahoko's surprise, "Don't blame her for unnecessary details please!"

"W-We know that!" shouted back the trio, ""Excuse us!" and with that the trio stalked off into the opposite direction and was soon enveloped into the crowd, not to be seen anymore.

"Kaho-chan!" Kahoko turned her head to see Mio hurdling towards her. "That was amazing! I had no idea you could play violin like that!"

"Arigatou," she replied with a smile.

"Hino-chan!" called Hihara.

"You were amazing! Next time will you play something with me?" Hihara's face beamed at her, as he awaited her answer.

"Yeah, sure," agreed Kahoko.

Kahoko wondered the halls of the Music Department the next day, hoping to find a special somebody. As she made her way further down the empty hall, she grew weary of the fact she was no longer the only person in the hallway. She could here shouting voices coming from around the corner and carefully made her way to it.

"What's that?! Say that one more time, Tsukimori!" shouted a voice.

Kahoko peered her head round the corner of the hall and saw that only meters away stood Tsukimori, who was facing two very frustrated looking seniors.

"If you senpai's want to get into the concours so much, shouldn't you be complaining to the school not me?" replied Tsukimori, his voice showed how tiring he found the idiotic conversation to be. "Even if I do withdraw… I don't think that you senpai's will be chosen anyway…"

_Bad move Len…_

"Fucker!" One of the students grabbed Tsukimori forcefully by his tie a shoved him against the wall ferociously. "You better shut up!"

_Ah… I might as well end this stupid fight here… _

And with that thought Kahoko grabbed the vase filled with the flowers and waters which sat on a small table beside her on the corner of the hallway and chucked it's contents over the three music students.

"What the-?!" shouted one of the senpai's in confusion. "Who said you could throw water over us?!"

"No one really, but you know I got annoyed by the constant shouting in the hallway so I decided to step in myself," Kahoko knew that saying such remarks weren't exactly going to place her in the senpai's good books.

"Why you-!"

"Ask a stupid question and expect a stupid answer," Kahoko knew she pushed it to far when the senpai, which was holding Tsukimori against the wall shoved her to the ground causing her to shatter the vase as she and it fell to the floor.

She gave a small cry as she hit the floor, making her hands collide with the broken vase shards. The next thing that happened was a blur to Kahoko really. All she heard was the sounds of escaping footsteps and all she could see was Len sitting in front of her holding her injured hand.

"Show me!" Tsukimori stared down intently on Kahoko's cut fingers.

The blood slowly trickled down her hands from the open wounds. He slowly loosened his tie from his collar and proceeded to wrap Kahoko's bleeding hand in it.

"Y-You don't have to use your tie…" Kahoko said to him, as she tried to wriggle her hand out of his grasp. Surprisingly his grip on her hand tightened, his face bore the look of utter serious intent of dressing her hand.

"You play violin with these hands don't you?" he answered back to her.

Blue eyes met yellow ones and they both couldn't help but stare at each other as they sat together on the cold floor. They both even didn't hear the retreating footsteps from around the corner.

Hino sat idly on the small bed in the infirmary of the school as she fidgeted with the newly placed plasters on her fingers. She glanced over at Len, who was busy trying dry his wet hair.

"I'm sorry I got you wet… it wasn't intentional," she finally said to him.

"You certainly are meddlesome…" _how harsh… _Len kept his back towards her hoping to refrain himself from looking her in the eye. "Furthermore, you even got yourself hurt. Those cuts will affect your performance…"

He finally turned towards her, only greeted by her dazzling blue eyes. _How on earth does this girl not feel awkward when making eye contact?_ He thought to himself.

"I wouldn't worry to much…" she responded as she still looked up at his face.

"Heh?" He paused his actions, as if someone had a remote to control him and they had kept repeatedly pressing the pause button on it.

"Worrying… will only lead to a life of unhappiness…" Her wise words stunned him as he watched her focus her attention on the floor of the infirmary. "Tell me Tsukimori Len-san… Do you love the violin?"

Len gripped his blazer in his strong hands as he continued to stare at the girl who sat in front of him, the girl who didn't care whether the atmosphere she was in was awkward or peaceful, the girl who would say anything that came into her mind even though at certain times she knew it was dangerous, the girl who spoke like she was a wise old elder even though she had barely passed the age sixteen, the girl… who knew his name even though he had never even encountered her before… at least that's what he believed.

"That's a worthless question…" he finally replied to her. "Whether you love it or hate it… such sentiments are worthless."

Kahoko let a small smirk creep up onto her face, thinking gladly that Len was facing away from her now. _What an idiot… He really has learned nothing since that time. _Kahoko thought to herself.

"There is one thing I need to ask you…" Kahoko finally looked up from the ground to see Len fully dressed in his uniform once again as he stood meters away from her. "The first time we met… when I was playing Ave Maria, how did you know my name?"

"Why should a person answer a question, when the other person who asked the question already knows the answer?" she asked back. She held his gaze as they both stared into each other's eyes as if the first one to turn away would lose. "Believe or not Tsukimori Len-san, but you already know the answer," she finally lifted herself off of the nurses bed and slowly stepped closer and closer towards Len, who didn't move and inch from his spot and still held both of their serious gazes. "Even though it's hidden deep, deep down in that mind of yours doesn't mean you won't ever find it…" She was now only inches away from him, they both knew of how close they were standing to each other. They could feel each other's warm breaths, and the slightest movement of the body they were able to spot, even as small as a flinch. "Last time I gave you some homework, what does it mean when a piece is beautiful or pretty? Well have you thought about that question?"

Truth be told he had. He had spent hours on end to try and find the answer to that question. He had even thought to going to his parents about it, but he didn't dare because he new they would ask questions.

"By that look I'm guessing yes…" by the sound of her vice he broke his train of thought. "Let me give you another piece of homework Tsukimori Len-san… Find the answer to the question you just asked me with that brilliant mind of yours… because I know you are able to do it."

Her gaze was now turned towards the door of the infirmary and away from his gaze. She slowly shuffled her feet unsteadily away from him and kept her gaze away from his eyes, which were intently glued to her face. She slowly lifted her delicate hand and gave him a small pat on his shoulder, as if she had no energy left to bid him a proper farewell and with that she made her way to the door. Showing no absolute weakness, she walked away from him and out the infirmary door. Leaving Tsukimori Len with a mass of questions and puzzles to fill his mind with the rest of his life.

**WAH! Writing that chapter really took something out of me hehehe! I'm sorry its shorter then usual but I've had barely any time to write since I have had other commitments I must attend to and of course I'd like to thank all the people who have favourited followed and reviewed so far (again) because it really means the world to me and to hear your feed back is amazing! How's everyone's anime season doing so far? So far this season there hasn't been much anime I wanted to watch that are airing at the moment but u know what I think I'll just rewatch Clannad After Story and cry myself to sleep and then having to deal with my mom rushing in shouting what the hell was wrong and I'd just say "anime *****hiccup***** characters *****hiccup*****" and then watch my mother once again shut the door as she never wanted to hear another anime rant after the incident with Hakuouki…. *sigh* ok that's it for today! PLs review guys it really helps me a lot and I cant wait to hear all of your feedback so thankyou aaaaand good night!**

**Alohamiems x**


	5. Chapter 5: Room 411

**A****N: Hi, hi! Remember me? I know its been like a long time but I've had SERIOUS school issues and omg its been killing me. Ok so finally after finishing my wonderful Geography research I finally have the time to write this chapter yaaaaaay! Ok so lets get on with the story!**

**Chapter 5**

"Kaho… just tell me why you have the inability to pass the ball to anyone on your own team?" moaned Naho.

Naho, Mio and Kaho had just finished their P.E lesson, which consisted of mainly Kahoko always coming first in their two hundred-metre sprints, where she insisted she was trying not to show off and also consisted of her hogging the ball through the entire soccer game in the second half of the lesson.

"Wha-?! Come on I passed to you!" Kahoko defended herself, "It's not my fault you didn't get to it faster!"

"You obviously didn't pass it to me!" shouted Naho in frustration, "To pass to someone you need to keep the ball on the ground, its not called passing when it's flying through the air and heading towards the goal!"

Kahoko sighed happily as she remembered the victorious goal she scored for her team, but for some reason she didn't see a lot of cheery faces around her though.

"Yeah well, you gotta admit it was a _pretty_ good shot," and with that said she tried to demonstrate her 'amazing' posture as she pretended to kick a ball.

Unfortunately for Kahoko, she seemed to forget her right shoe's laces had become undone, which set it off flying through the air until it collided with a thud on somebody's back. Mio and Naho couldn't help but look away from Kahoko as the person she had hit with her flying shoe turned around to view who had hit them.

"Crap!" exclaimed Kahoko.

"Hino?"

Coincidentally hit person she had hit with her flying shoe was Tsuchuira-san. He stood there staring idly at the shoe in his hand.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry," Kahoko confessed to him as she rushed forward to retrieve her shoe. "I honestly didn't mean to hit you,"

"Ah, it's cool. Don't worry about it," Tsuchuira replied back casually.

The hallway was filled with sudden gasps and whispers at that moment, so of course Kahoko had the curiosity to see what was making the entire ruckus. There, walking down the hallway of the General Ed department in his white uniform was Tsukimori Len, even he couldn't help so small glances he made at the people who whispered and gossiped around him.

"Tsukimori-san?" Kahoko slowly approached him and was soon followed by Tsuchuira.

"Hino-san," replied Tsukimori, he quickly outstretched his arm and in his hand he held a piece of paper. "I was asked by Kanazawa-sensei to give this to you."

"Ah, really?" she took the piece of paper from his hand without hesitance and immediately began to read it's contents.

"Ah… I guess it's already starting isn't it?" Kahoko groaned as she read through the paper contained all the possible information she needed for the first selections. "May I ask, what piece are you thinking of playing Tsukimori-san?"

"I don't think I have an obligation to answer that, don't you think?" he answered back coldly. The tone of his voice was sharp and decisive, it almost maid shivers run down her back. "Besides I don't think it'll help you if you ask."

"Alright, alright sir, I understand," Kahoko knew not to push her luck, so she remained answerless to her question.

"At any rate, I'd like you to take care of yourself more… for the sake of the quality for the concours doesn't decrease," the tall structure of his back faced her now, his face turned away to the right slightly.

"Hey, I don't think-" Before Tsuchuira could finish his sentence, he felt a delicate squeeze and found Kahoko slightly clutching his arm to interrupt him from saying anymore.

He watched her face change expertly from one emotion to another and brilliantly flash a warm smile in Tsukimori's direction.

"I'll take it into consideration Tsukimori-san and thank you for the advice, you can return back to the music department now."

And with that said from Kahoko, Tsukimori returned back to the music department, still not caring about the whispers around him.

"What the hell's with that pretentious attitude of his?" Tsuchuira asked in frustration as they both watched Tsukimori leave.

"I should really… get changed," said Kahoko, finally still realizing she was still in her wonderful and revealing P.E kit. "I'll catch you later Tsuchuira-san."

"A-Ah..."

The end of school bell rang out delightfully through the ears of the tired students. The sound of laughter and chatting students rang through Kahoko's ears as she walked past the majority of them as she, Mio and Nao made their way towards the gates of the school to return to their homes.

For some reason after the events with Tsukimori and Tsuchuira, to Kahoko, Mio looked almost too happy and giddy about something, which Kahoko knew sadly, it was about her and soon expected for Mio's speech.

"Ne, ne Kahoko!" exclaimed Mio from the strange silence she upheld before.

"Y-yes…?" asked Kahoko hesitantly.

"That guy earlier was Tsuchuira-kun from the soccer club, right?" Mio asked in her repressed excitement. "Since when were you getting along so well with him, Kaho-chan?"

"I'm... sorry?" Kahoko replied in confusion.

"Well, you guys seemed quite close!" explained Mio as she nudged Kahoko in the side.

"What…?"

Kahoko continued her small squabble and her statements of defense to Mio, who looked at Kahoko with the expression I-don't-believe-you-for-one-single-second-but-I'm-going-to-agree-with-you-for-now look, which Kahoko knew to well.

"Hino-chan~!"

The sudden call of Kahoko's name snapped the two back to reality and searched for the person who called out for Kahoko. There stood about 20 metres in front of them was Hihara, who was waving his hand quite extravagantly at Kahoko.

"Ah, Hihara-senpai," Kahoko said back as she, Mio and Nao approached him.

"Goin' home now?" he asked with a bright smile on his face.

"Yeah… I prefer practicing at home then at school," she replied.

"You should try practicing at school!" exclaimed Hihara at her, "it's somehow more…ah I cant think of the word! Oh wait! It's more nostalgic somehow, it brings back memories for everyone."

"Um… I'm not so sure about practicing with many people around me…" Kahoko replied.

The thought of other people knowing she was practicing in the room next door to them somehow made her strangely nervous, as if she was doing it for their sake. Besides as much as she wanted to practice tonight she was unable to because she had to visit a special someone later.

"Ah… well if you don't like the idea I guess I can't help it," said Hihara finally.

With a smile and a wave Kahoko and the other two girls bid Hihara farewell and continued their journeys towards their homes, well that's where Nao and Mio were going, not so much for Kahoko.

KAJI HOSPITAL

Kahoko stood at the entrance of Kaji hospital clutching her violin case in her hand and breathed in her surroundings. Her nose tingled at the strong smell of flowers coming from the vast hospital gardens where some of the hospitals patients walked and sat talking to families and friends. She looked up at the massive hospital in front of her. The hospital in total had four different buildings, each having at least four floors and containing at least three departments each.

She finally made her way into the hospital reception room and glanced around the quiet seating area. Most of the waiting room seats were filled up with people just waiting for the unknown reason Kahoko didn't know to come. She walked up quietly to the front desk and quietly chatted to the nurse on the reception.

"Ah, he's in room 411, please keep in mind visiting hours will be ending soon and their will be someone to come get you when they end," the nurse said with a smile.

Kahoko flashed a smiled and nodded back, after all it is a hospital, what else can a mere visitor do? Smile, nod …and cry.

The elevator finally arrived at the fourth floor and Kahoko navigated her way out of the busy elevator to the quieter floor. Her feet seemed to move on their own as she made her way to the room, which held him. Making her steps quiet and without a trace of sound.

She suddenly stopped. The only sound she could here was the strong beating of her heart. She slowly turned her head to look through the door of the room 411. Time seemed to slow, yet her heart beat quickened.

"Dad."

**OOOOoooooooooo how did you guys like that chapter?! I know short, but its better then nothing, right? Please review so I can know whether u liked it or disliked it and if you **_**did **_**like it then u can go ahead and follow and favourite this story! A special thanks to Sheena Hana-san for reviewing EVERY chapter to far! You are the best! Well everyone is the best and are amazing for following this story, favouriting this story and just plainly amazing for just READING this story! Thanks guys so much and I WILL try and get another chapter out as soon as possible!**

**Alohamiems xx**


	6. Chapter 6: Mysterious Blonde Boy

Chapter 6

**AN: *****Gets on hands and knees***** I'M SO SORRY! **｡ﾟ( ﾟஇ‸இﾟ)ﾟ｡ ***Bows***** Oooooookay I'm back with a new chapter and hopefully the next one arrives soon as well. I have been having a lot of work with school since apparently studying comes first to my dad rather then fanfiction writing but in the holidays there will be more chapters of course there with be some along the way but in the holidays they will be updated in a quicker fashion hopefully!**

Kahoko quietly made her way into room 411, taking soft steps with her feet. The first thing she noticed about the room was the smell; the smell of cleaning products and hygiene disinfectants invaded her nose. She set her school bag down by a vase of flowers on a nearby dresser, probably placed there by her mother. Quickly picking up a nearby stool she placed it at the side of the bed her father lay in and sat down with a thud.

He looked so peaceful in his current state, almost as if he was just taking a nap rather then being in a coma. If you thought about it sleeping and being in a coma weren't that much different; both rendered you unconscious and in both you could either be having nightmares or pleasant dreams, but when you slept you could be awoken by the smallest of things, but when you were in a coma is was as if you were trapped in your own subconscious.

"Long time no see, dad," said Kaho unlike her usual strong voice it came out more broken almost as if it was thin ice that was slowly crumbling from the pressure of someone stepping on it, as if it was a piece of glass shattering. "You're probably wondering 'why in the world would this punk come see me now after so many months'."

She continued to stare at her fathers slow rising and falling chest as he lay peacefully on his hospital bed. "I'm guessing a apology isn't gonna cut it huh?"

She gave a nervous laugh as she scratched the back of her head wondering what in the hell she should do next. The sudden words of her mother came rushing back to her mind from a few months back…

"_What's the point in visiting him?" Kahoko exclaimed to her exasperated mother. "It's not like he knows we're there!"_

"_Honey, no matter how you think there's no point there always is one. You may not think he can hear us, but I know he can and I know for a fact that he misses his darling daughter very much and I'm sure he'll be shocked to see how much you've changed! And no matter what you think, he's always going to miss the way she played her violin for-"_

"_Mother, stop!" Kaho screamed. Her voice rang out in the empty halls of her lifeless house. "We've been over this! How many times do I have to tell you that no matter what you say… that passion or love or whatever the hell you want to call it… for music isn't ever coming back." Kahoko's heart wrenching words broke through the still air. Her cracked voice resonated and soared through the atmosphere of the house as it then slowly settled on the breaking heart of Kahoko's mother._

"I started playing music again, dad! Thanks to very _helpful _and kind principal of mine…" recalling the memory of her self charging into the principal's office was not pleasant but she couldn't help but reminisce because if she hadn't been put into the competition, she wouldn't be there, right then, sitting next her dad's hospital bed. "The first round of the concours is coming up soon in about 2 weeks?" She gave an awkward chuckle as she continued, "I wonder what I should play?"

Lists and lists of piece titles were suddenly scanned through Kaho's brain as she looked through each of them searching for the perfect piece for the theme of the first round which was called 'Opening Up', which unfortunately for Kaho, she didn't exactly like opening up to people much as well.

"I told a friend I had an idea on what I was going to play… Truth is that I have _no clue _on what I should play in front of those people," Kahoko sighed as she glanced over to her violin case and slowly rose from her chair to unleash the violin from its cage.

"Look dad, I'm going to play for you each time I come here just to show you how much I will improve!" Her sudden urge to play was weird, but a good kind of weird, "Any requests?"

_Okay so I'm really starting to go crazy…_

"Ave Maria it is!" She declared to herself. Little did she know that she had caught the attention of a special blonde, who was aimlessly wandering the halls of this nearly empty floor.

Bored as ever, this blonde had been wondering the sad empty corridors of this floor. Not giving a care in the world he continued on until he heard the sliding doors of the elevator and careful footsteps onto the marble floor. He suddenly pressed his back against the wall and peered round the corner to catch a glimpse of the intruder. Her black wavy hair fell down to her waist as she glanced around and read the small sign on the walls for directions. Her pale face had no imperfection whatsoever, not even a pimple or a blotch of uneven skin tone in sight. Her lips were tinted pink from her previous biting on them as she had glanced round nervously for signs of any person on the floor as well. He finally saw her wondering royal blue eyes, her most distinguishing feature. Her eyes seemed rough like a stormy sea at night yet they also held calmness of a pure lagoon hidden in a seaside bay. His eyes travelled to the case she held in her hand alongside her.

_She's… a musician?_

He quietly followed her from a distance as she travelled down the light hallways of the 4th floor and when she had entered the room 411, he had stayed outside and listened to her talking to her assumed father. Her little mutters amused him and made him chuckle himself at times. As he listened more her voice almost caressed his ears like a warm spring breeze and when she started playing her violin he couldn't help but fall into a trance of what seemed like… admiration? …Adoration? Even …love?

When the song had finished Kaho had placed the violin back into it's case and had gathered her things quickly to leave.

"I'll come back soon dad," She said as she picked back up her schoolbag with that nights homework in which she was willing to leave 'accidentally' behind. "Maybe not tomorrow but soon! I'll see though, if I can make it tomorrow I'll come, for sure," Kaho gave her last goodbye and left the room and slid the white door shut behind her with her free hand.

Suddenly she heard the sounds of quick footsteps behind travelling further and further away. The sounds echoed and bounced off the walls of the corridors as the escaping person continued to jog away.

"Wait a minute! C-can you help me find the exit?! Please?!" Before Kahoko knew it the sounds of the resonating footsteps disappeared and she was left alone staring off down the corridor.

"Guess I'll have to find it myself…" and with that said Kahoko started her journey back home, wondering if she would ever mind herself out of this maze of a hospital.

Kahoko wondered down the street of shops searching for a certain music store along the way. The streets were still busy even at that time of the evening. Gossiping middle school students laughed in a near by ice cream parlor where older women shopped in the designer label stores opposite. Kaho made a sudden turn into an alleyway, which led to a quieter and somewhat calmer street then the one she was previously in.

"Minami…. Minami… Minami… Ah! There it is!" Kaho ran over to the store she had been searching for.

Unlike the music store in the street next door, which was way to crowded for Kahoko's taste, this one was more peaceful and had a more welcoming feel to it. She used to visit this store with her father when she was younger to buy music for her to play. So many memories were shared here, but sadly they were in vain… up until now.

_I wonder if that old man still remembers me…_

Even before she opened the old wooden door she could hear the slightly muffled sounds of a piano playing inside. With some hesitation she opened the door where the once muffled playing became clear and resonating. She slowly stepped inside the old shop, the smell of old paper filling hear nose. She slowly crept towards the back of the shop, where the counter the old man always sat at used to be. Kaho finally came to the end of the rows of sheet music and was met by a massive surprise.

"Tsuchiura?!" Kaho exclaimed. She wasn't just shocked, she was really fucking shocked!

"H-Hino?!" It seemed Tsuchiura was just as shocked. "W-why are you here...?"

"I… just stopped by to get some music…" Kahoko forced out. She was just as confused as he was! Not in 1000 years did she expect Tsuchiura to be in that shop.

Tsuchiura had suddenly stamped over to Kahoko. His growing figure came speeding towards her making her subconsciously back up against the wall behind her back. With some sudden movement, Tsuchiura had smacked his hand against the wall just above Kaho's head with his fist.

"Don't tell anybody about what happened just now!" He spoke with a serious tone, which was enough to scare the old man behind them.

"By just now… do you mean the piano?" Tsuchiura gave a small nod for his answer, so no more was needed to be said. Kahoko needed no more answers, because she understood why he hid his talent. She had done it once as well, but unfortunately for her it only lasted for 2 years.

"I get it…" Kahoko finally let out a breath she didn't realize she was even holding in. "I won't tell anyone about you playing the piano Tsuchiura."

"You… won't?"

"Yep, I wont," she repeated with a sigh, "So… um… could you- uh- please move?" She managed to blurt out.

Even after knowing Tsuchiura for a while she still didn't like people getting to close to her. Personal space was an important factor to her, you know.

"O-oh right!" With haste Tsuchiura stepped out her way as she continued to step round him and make her way to the old man at the counter.

"Old man, by chance do… you remember me?" Kaho asked hesitantly as she leaned against the worn wooden countertop of the desk.

"Of course! How could I forget one of my best customers?" The old man smiled kindly at her. Kahoko never really learned his name even after so much business with him, her father called the shop owner 'old man' so it was only natural for Kahoko to follow her fathers lead; even though it was advised to her by her mother strongly not to due that.

"By chance do you have these music sheets?" Kahoko slid over a sticky note she had written on earlier and Tsuchiura, who had let his curiosity get the better of him, sneaked a peak at the writing on the paper.

_What an odd piece to play… I wonder how it's related to the theme _he thought to himself as the old man searched through the many organized rows of music pieces until finally finding it.

Finally on the way to the Minami music shop she had finally come to a conclusion on what piece she was going to play. It may seem odd to others, but it made perfect sense to her why she was playing it.

Once Kaho had said her goodbyes she made her way home in the dark with the dim street lamps lighting her way.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAND?!" Kahoko's loud voice sounded in the air as she exclaimed at her accompanist's hand wrapped up in a sling.

"Ah… well you see, I got into a cycling accident last night," Mori Manami gave a nervous chuckle as she used her working hand to scratch the back of her head nervously. "Gomene Hino-san, but I'll be all better by the second selections!"

"What am I going to do?" Kahoko ran her delicate fingers through her silky hair as she looked round nervously at the other music students. "I need to find another accompanist, fast."

"Hino-chan~!" a familiar and heartwarming voice called out to her in the courtyard as Kaho stared worriedly at the school in front of her. Kahoko hurriedly turned round to see Hihara waving dramatically at her as he made his way towards her across the courtyard with Yunoki by his side.

"Good morning!" Hihara greeted happily.

"Oh- good morning," shortly replied Kahoko. Her eyes were elsewhere from the conversation as she scanned the pack of music department students as they entered the school.

"What's wrong? You look kind of out of it!" said Hihara in worry.

"Ah, well my accompanist here is kinda out of action for the next few days…" Kahoko finally turned back to the pair of senpais in front of her.

"If you would like, I can ask some people for you Hino-san," said Yunoki. Kaho for some reason was suspicious of Yunoki; he was too kind to be true. His personality seemed almost fake.

Though he was suspicious, his suggestion peaked her interest.

"Actually that migh-" Yunoki's fangirl trio suddenly came to her mind, making her shudder in response, "Actually… I think I'll pass. Though thank you for the kind offer Yunoki-senpai,"

"Are you sure Hino-san?"

"Oh yes, don't worry about me please," she forced a smile as she turned away and walked towards the entrance of the school.

"H-Hino-senpai?" A timid voice called as Kahoko had started making her way towards the school.

Kahoko span round to meet Shouji Megumi. She had crop styled caramel coloured hair and a somewhat shy personality. She was dressed in a almost perfect music department uniform, her blue bow gave away that she was a first year and also the fact that she called Kahoko 'senpai'.

"Do… I know you?" Kahoko asked. Never had this girl approached her before, was she there to ask for directions or something?

"How do you do?" Megumi gave a sudden ninety-degree bow, which was a definite first for Kahoko. "I'm Shouji Megumi, a first year in the Music Department."

"Oh! Well… I guess it's a pleasure to meet you," _Well wasn't that a half-assed introduction! You sure are making a good impression Kahoko…_

"I couldn't help but overhear that you're looking for a temporary accompanist," Megumi's eyes started to shine as the words Kahoko heard started to flow out of her mouth, "I'd be honored if you'd pick me!"

"Well you don't exactly have to be honored, but if you don't mind playing for a General Ed participant, then fine," said Kahoko, "Do you mind if I have your email and phone number? For the purpose of meeting up, of course."

"Y-yes! Of course you can!"

"You can speak lower your speech," Never did Kahoko have someone speak so formally to her anyways; the best she ever got was 'miss'. "There's no need to speak formally."

The school bells rang out through the courtyard signaling registration for all the students. As soon as Megumi had given her phone number and email address to Kahoko, she was speeding off into the school to get to her registration.

**AN: Okay so theres the chapter! Please favourite, follow and review! Your reviews give me a burst of energy to write soooo yeh! There may be some typos and whatnot there because i tried to upload this as quick as possible when i finished writing this! Hopefully I can make it up to you guys from the number of months without updating but here we are! I really had no idea how to end this chapter but lets hope the concours come soon!**

**Alohamiems xx**


	7. Chapter 7: Ballade No 1 Op23 by Chopin

Chapter 7

**AN: New Chapter! Pls enjoy guys, sorry it took so long! It was supposed to come out a week after the last chapter was released but I got writers block! The struggles. SO I made this one extra long for you guys and I am starting chapter 8 after writing my AN's. Enjoy guys!**

**Alohamiems xx**

Making her way to the school's rooftop, Kahoko pushed heavily against the metal doorway and was soon greeted with the warm breezes from the outside. Hoping to get some peace and quiet from the busy hallways and classrooms of the 2nd level of the school where all the second years were situated, Kahoko had climbed up the tower towards the rooftops in search of a certain little Fata.

Which she certainly did.

"AAAAAAAAH!" screamed Lily as he came_ face_ first into Kahoko's beautiful face as well.

Lily's body came to a loud smack against Kahoko's dear face, making her nose the most in pain.

"Ow…" she grumbled as she peeled off the tiny fairy, Kahoko held the Fata in-between her fingers as she gently rubbed her aching nose.

Noticing that the once trapped fairy in her fingers had vanished, Kahoko find him hiding attentively behind her. Kahoko's confusion only grew as she picked him up from his hiding spot behind her so that she could properly question the damn fairy.

"What were you running- I mean- flying from?" questioned Kahoko.

"U-Up there!"

Lily indicated with his tiny fingers to the sky above, Kahoko looked up carefully and squinted as the bright sun met her eyes. Once her eyes had adjusted to the brightness Kahoko saw a circling bird above their heads, waiting for it's prey to come out.

"That was dangerous… Sometimes animals can see me as well," explained Lily.

Once finally understanding the previous situation, Kahoko turned her eyes back down to Lily, who had started to somewhat dance in the air while idly looking up to the sky for anymore unsuspecting predators.

"By the way, Hino Kahoko, are you progressing with your preparations for the first selections?" Lily said as he frolicked in the clear air. He glanced now and then to Kahoko, who was looking elsewhere off in the distance. "With four selections it's going to be even more exciting!"

"Well, you might find it more exciting Lily, but I on the other hand…"

"W-What did you just say?" Lily said, spinning round suddenly to face Kahoko.

"What…? I just said 'well, you might find it more exciting Lily, but I on the other hand…'," Kahoko repeated to him, a confused look distorted her features as she repeated what she had said before.

Lily's features suddenly lit up with a flash, his eyes turned to stars as he gleamed with happiness at Kahoko. Now this just made Kahoko even more confused.

"W-What's wrong…?" Kahoko asked hesitantly, "You… look kind of…scary."

Kahoko wasn't always a fan of PDH (Public Display of Happiness), not that it was a thing in the first place though, but for some reason she always felt annoyed when she saw someone overly excited and when I saw overly, I mean majorly overly.

"It's the first time you called me by my name!" Lily exclaimed, his little heart bounded in his chest as he was overcome with joy.

"Oh? Is that so?" Kahoko realized, her mind flashed to all her previous encounters with the Fata and now had she called him by his name.

"Yeah that's right! Up until now it's like you been seeing me as some weird creature…" _That's because you are one… _thought Kahoko in the nicest way possible. "Calling me stuff like 'anta' and 'nanda'," explained Lily, pulling a sulky face as he talked, "That's why I'm happy now!"

"Have you decided on a piece yet?" Asked Lily, he continued onto a new subject.

"Yep," Kahoko held up the pile of music sheets in her hand.

"Ballade No. 1 Op. 23 - Violin arrangement, composed by Frédéric Chopin," read Lily, his eyes followed the careful calligraphy of the titles on the music sheets.

"Yep, it was one of my dad's favourite pieces," Kahoko held the music sheets lightly in her hand, scared that they would be taken away with the wind.

"Chopin? For the violin?"

"It just fits under the time allowance for the pieces, it definitely is a difficult one to play… and strange." Kahoko explained, "But, I guess that perfectly describes me right?"

Kahoko soon headed back down to the second floor to retrieve the rest of her bags for the end of the school day after she said her farewells to Lily. Once Kahoko had gathered all her bags and once again denied Mio's invitation for shopping, she headed over to the Music Department to use the slot she had booked in one of the soundproof practice rooms. As Kahoko was about to make her way down the stairs, when a familiar gaze confronted her. Down at the other end of the stairs stood Tsuchiura and both of them couldn't help but recall last night's unexpected encounter. Both of them stood there for a moment just looking at each other until Tsuchiura gave a small smile and proceeded to say,

"I can't save you like last time if you fall down here," he called towards her as he made his way up the stairs.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to use you as a cushion when I do fall!" she replied back with a grin.

"Crushing me in the process?"

"Excuse me I am not that heavy!"

"Ah, but at least you admit you're heavy!"

Kahoko couldn't help but be amused by the playful conversation they were having. Tsuchiura had decided to help Kahoko with her practice since Megumi couldn't make it that evening, so the two of them made their way down towards the practice rooms and avoided the eyes of glaring Music Department students along the way.

"Really… all these Music Ed students keep staring at us," Tsuchiura said, he placed his hands in his trouser pockets and continued to walk down the Music Department halls with Kahoko.

"Against music students much?" Kahoko teased.

"It's not that I'm against them or anything…" Tsuchiura explained, "Well, it's true that they didn't give me a good impression to start with and that guy yesterday didn't exactly help it,"

"You mean Tsukimori? He's also a second year, specializing in violin, like me," Kahoko said, turning to Tsuchiura, "He does have a cold exterior, I'll give you that."

"Tsukimori, huh?"

Looking at the numbers assigned to each practice room, Kahoko and Tsuchiura searched for theirs as they continued to make their way down the hallway.

"Ah! There it is," reaching the last door on the left Kahoko exclaimed and called over Tsuchiura who was a little behind her.

Opening the door, which led to the practice room, Kahoko stepped inside quickly and left the door to swing open for Tsuchiura who followed her behind in haste as well. The walls of the room were padded state of the art soundproofing material and the floors were covered with hard carpet to prevent sound bouncing. In the middle of the room sat a grand piano, it's glossed black surface reflected against the lights on the walls as Tsuchiura sat down on the leather stool given.

"Quite a high-class practice room, don't you think?" said Tsuchiura, his eyes wondered the room as Kahoko proceeded to prepare her violin and music.

"They definitely go all out," agreed Kahoko.

Kahoko proceeded to hand Tsuchiura the piano accompaniment of the piece as she tuned her violin easily against the sound of the piano. Tsuchiura's eyes scanned the pages of music Kahoko and handed to him and he easily recognized the music.

"Chopin…? And for the violin as well…?" asked a confused Tsuchiura, his hands lightly danced across the keys of the piano as his eyes followed the notes on the sheet.

"Don't you think it describes me?" Kahoko asked teasingly, "It was one of my dad's favourite pieces, plus he said this song was just as strange and weird as me,"

"Well, I think I definitely agree to that last one," he replied wittily.

"Do you honestly want me to hit you?"

"Maybe later."

"I'm taking that as an invitation."

Kahoko finally tucked her violin beneath her chin after she set that last bit of sheets on the music stand and signaled Tsuchiura to finally start playing after her lead.

"Shall we start now?" checked Kahoko. "Let's keep the pace normal for now and follow me when the tempo and the dynamics changes."

"Yes, ma'am"

Lifting her bow elegantly to gently rest of the strings, she let her eyes scan the sheets once again and then started to let her music take control.

Tsuchiura was shocked; even though he kept playing he was a little stunned. Kahoko really did know how to leave an imprint in people. He noticed the extraordinary way she played, how she almost danced to the music of her violin as she played. Though that wasn't he thing that shocked him most, it was how she was able to undeniably show to anyone who was listening that at that moment, when she was playing, the composer didn't own that song… she did. Even though it was an already exciting song, somehow she made it feel alive, almost like a spark of energy. She played like she didn't follow the rules, like a delinquent. It felt like she was cursing right in the composer's face! Even if they were dead. Tsuchiura couldn't help but try and keep up with her, follow her every twist and turn, and he decided to put up a fight. It felt exhilarating, like a showdown between performers. No wonder Kahoko had suddenly become the hot new topic after her first performance.

For the first time playing together it wasn't as bad as they both thought it would be, though the slight timing was out here and there. The fact that they were both soloists was a problem though; the fact that Tsuchiura was sometimes to overpowering was an annoyance for Kahoko. Though she didn't mind really, she could really use some good competition at the moment. The fact that he kept up with her through out the whole piece was amazing in general, she remembered how many accompanist's she had gone through after they all seemingly 'quit' after at least 1 performance with them, not that Kahoko could blame them. She had completely understood their reasoning, she was overpowering, annoying, a total insane person once she'd get properly immersed into her music, her complete and utter disregard for her accompanist's meaning once she got onto that stage and started playing it was like she was up there on her own, completely ignoring that fact that somebody was trying to play along with her.

The song finally came to a dramatic end, leaving both of its performers in a state of exhaustion. Playing for 9 minutes straight does take a lot out of you, especially if you're playing a fast moving piece like this one. Sweat had already formed on the top of both of their skin, leaving Kahoko in a state of panic hoping that her eyeliner hadn't smudged, not that she wore much anyways. It's not like she didn't wear any make up, she always put some on hoping not to break every mirror she passed by, even though without make up she was still undeniably pretty.

"That was…" started Tsuchiura, but soon trailed off into a state of exhaustion.

"Different? Yeah, pretty much describes me," Kahoko finished for him. "Anyways thanks for filling in for Megumi, something came up for her and she couldn't make it for tonight's practice,"

"It's fine," replied Tsuchiura, he busied himself by packing the sheets of music into a neat pile for Kahoko to pick up for herself.

"You did well," Kahoko's sudden compliment caught Tsuchiura off guard, causing him to give her a cough in surprise, "for being able to keep up with me, it's not everyday I see someone with that amount of skill,"

He smirked at her continuous teasing and they soon bed their farewells to each other at the front gates of the school and made their separate ways. Kahoko once again stopped by at the hospital and once again was watched from a very distinct distance by the unknown watcher.

Two weeks soon passed and each of those days was filled with boring schoolwork and practice. Each day, whenever she was able to spare a moment, she was practicing; whether it be on the rooftops with her friends eating lunch or in the park where strangers could appreciate the classical music filling the air.

The day of the concours had finally come and Kahoko and ran the whole way to school's music hall ignoring the fact that she still had a piece of toast from that morning's breakfast in her mouth. The bag that carried her dress in bounced along with each of her steps, earlier that week she had gone dress shopping with her older sister who had returned home for the weekend just for Kahoko's performance. Kahoko called the dress shopping unnecessary but apparently after a 30-minute lecture from her fashion obsessed older sister she was proven wrong.

"And with fifteen minutes to spare!" She smiled to herself happily with her recent track record of times she had gotten to school while running.

"Good morning, Hino-san," Kahoko turned to be faced with quite a stunningly dressed Yunoki. His white tux made him even more handsome then his normal school uniform attire and Kahoko couldn't help but stare in wonderment of how a man could be so handsome, not that she could blame herself.

"O-oh yeah, good morning Yunoki-senpai," snapping out of her daze she rushed to give her reply, letting the words fumble out of her mouth.

"Hino-san, if you're wondering, the girls' changing rooms are right down the hall," Yunoki indicated down towards the far right door only a few metres down.

"Y-yeah… thanks a lot," Kahoko was still staring at the tux even as she made her way to the door of the girls' changing rooms.

She creaked open the door to reveal young Fuyuumi-chan standing in an old-fashioned western medieval dress. Kahoko couldn't help but gush at how pretty Fuyumi was until the girl herself was blushing uncontrollably.

"H-Hino-senpai, you don't need to say those things…" She insisted as she continued to watch Kahoko draw out her dress from her bag.

"What are you talking about? They're just general compliments, there is nothing wrong in saying true words." Reasoned Kahoko. "I'll be right back after I change into this dress Fuyumi,"

Fuyuumi nodded in response and watched Kahoko retreat into a separate changing room. After several minutes Kahoko finally emerged in a long sleeveless black gown that featured an embroidered red dragon travelling up the back of the dress, the back featured a sheer upper tier which was partially covered by the stunning red dragon where the head was at her shoulder and its body and tail stretched all the way down to the bottom of the dress's train which slid on the floor behind her. Fuyumi gasped upon seeing Kahoko, the black dress only brought out the fact that she was so stunningly pale and her black hair accented the curves of her cheekbones and jaw more. She wore red stiletto 6-inch heels to match the red dragon figure on her back, the front bottom of the dress sat comfortably on top of the heels, not that the dress needed to rest much on them anyways. Letting her heels click against the floor softly, she made her way to Fuyuumi. Her dazzlingly blue eyes stood out like a black wolf in a pack of white sheep as Kahoko continued to look questioningly at Fuyuumi because of the girls long wide eyed stare at her.

**(AN: Disclaimer to the dress design, the dress is by ****Roberto Cavalli Atelier and is the dress that Taylor Swift wore to the 2015 Brit Awards, I do not own the dress) **

"Do I look that horrible?" Kahoko smirked as she made her way to the number of dressing tables lined with make up as she carefully sat down and started to apply her make up.

"O-Of course not! You look absolutely beautiful H-Hino-senpai!"

"You don't need to go that far," Kahoko continued to tease the younger girl until the door was suddenly flung open by a sweating Hihara, carrying his trumpet in his hand.

"Oh I'm so late!" he whined as he threw the door open.

To Hihara's surprise, he was greeted with 2 confused stares from Kahoko and Fuyumi. His eyes stared at Fuyumi in confusement, he couldn't deny that her innocence only added to her prettiness and then he moved his eyes to Kahoko. Kahoko was indeed the utter opposite of Fuyumi. Fuyumi's beauty gave the aura of innocence and likeness of a girl, whereas Kahoko gave the aura of pride, confidence (but not enough to make it so called arrogance) and unlike Fuyumi who had the beauty of a girl, Kahoko had the beauty of a woman. Both girls screamed the word beauty yet there were definitely two types of there.

"Hihara-senpai?" said Kahoko finally. "Are you… alright? You've been staring at me and Fuyumi for a couple of minutes now."

"A-Ah s-sorry!" Hihara finally snapped out of the daze and returned to what seemed like reality.

"Hihara, that's the girls' changing rooms," the voice of Kanazawa passing by, finally brought Hihara back.

It took a few seconds for Hihara to finally let the words that Kanazawa had said to him finally set in.

"G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-gomenasai, Hino-chan and Fuyumi-chan!"

In a state of panic Hihara sped down the corridor as fast as he could've gone, to save the girls from seeing his bright red face.

The audience filled was with family members and almost all of the school's students, both General Ed and Music, filed into the school's private auditorium, which was big enough to fit hundreds of people in. The judges sat patiently at the their front row seats with their participant files stacked neatly on the desks in front of them.

"I wonder… if Kaho will be alright," Nao murmured in her seat.

"Even I'm getting nervous!" Mio replied as the continued to stare at the stage, where a beautifully glossed black grand piano sat.

Once every one of the participants had arrived they were all gathered in one of the many dressing rooms by Kanazawa for a pre-performance talk. Was Kahoko nervous? Hell yes. Was she going to let that affect her performance? Fuck no. She gripped violin tightly in her hand and her bow in the other, maybe a little too tightly.

"Oi, if you carry on holding your violin like that you're going to break it."

Kahoko turned to where the voice had come from and saw Tsukimori staring down at her from her left. Even wearing the heels he still stood taller then her but only about an inch.

"I know… but I cant help it," Kahoko replied quietly as Kanazawa drained on. "I guess my plan on putting a brave face isn't exactly working, is it?"

"Now then, I'll announce the order of performances," focusing on Kanazawa again Kahoko listened to the performance orders on by one, "The first one Shimizu, next is Hihara, Fuyuumi, Yunoki, Tsukimori and the last one will be Hino."

_Oh joy. I'm the one finishing off the whole selection… perfect._

Kahoko mentally groaned, the god of performances wasn't exactly looking fondly upon her today. She quickly followed everyone out of the room as they all hurried in their preparations for their performances. Kahoko, who had already finished all her preparations, began to search the halls for her accompanist, who was mysteriously missing.

**AN: hey hey hey… finishing on a cliffhanger, how professional am I? I hope you guys liked this chapter I'm sorry if you guys waited so long for it! But I'm assuming this fic will go on to about 20 something chapters but all I know is its gonna be more then the amount of anime episodes. Pls review, favourite and follow!**

**Alohamiems xx**


End file.
